


I Saw You Leaving...

by LyhesaCnr



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyhesaCnr/pseuds/LyhesaCnr
Summary: For every ending, a new beginning...And those who loved before will be brought back together...You will be brought...Brought back to me...I saw you leaving, I saw the light go out...





	1. Bleach, Blue, Do You?

You and your friends were celebrating your new house around a good dinner. Your mother had decided to join you. It has been days since you arrived, probably a week. You had helped Moira preparing dinner since nobody seemed to care. You both had time to speak, even if the maid wasn't that talkative. She even seemed to avoid you at times. You were just starting dinner that Constance called for Moira. When the maid arrived at your mother's demand, something odd happened. Moira had let out a tiny scream when she felt the wine passing through her clothes. The whole table seemed to have stopped talking and Constance was abording a proud smile. Jake was about to stand up when you turned toward Moira and did your nicest smile.

-The bleach is in the second drawer, under the sink in the bathroom. My bathroom to be exact.

When you finished your sentence both your mother and the maid looked at you with disbelief.

-You remember ?! The blond spoke first  
-Remember what? I'm just helping somebody you've wronged. That's all.

Everybody was looking at you and you stood up.

-Come with me. I'll help clean you up...  
-Moira's fine honey. And I didn't do anything. It isn't my fault if this dear Moira starts to be clumsy.  
-Moira isn't clumsy. Now shut up. Constance was shocked and silenced, Come, I'll help. And I'll clean the floor.  
Moira was about to speak but you shut her up.  
-I'll take care of it.

Moira was about to say something but again you stopped her.

-And I'll use white vinegar. Now come.

You left the table and checked if Moira was indeed following you. When you both arrived in your bathroom, you told Moira to sit down somewhere, just enough for you to get the bleach. When you found it, you turned toward the redhead, who was patiently waiting. You stood up and looked at her.

-You may wanna take these off just for a few minutes.

Moira's face seemed to have frozen and you started to mumble, losing your confidence.

-I mean... If you prefer you can keep them... I mean it's not good for the skin but... If you don't want me to...  
-That's okay. It's not like I mind.

Moira started to unbutton her black jacket. She took it off and gave it to you to unbutton her shirt. You swallowed with difficulty and took the clothes she gave you. Moira was wearing a black bra, which contrasted with her pale skin. You opened your mouth and closed repeatedly before turning toward the sink.

-Is madame alright?  
-I... Yeah... I suppose I am Moira...  
-Is there anything I can do?  
-I can give you something to wear. That might help.

Moira didn't seem to understand what you had implied. Thank god, you used the bleach on her shirt and put the black jacket in the sink.

-I'm... Hum... I'm sorry about Constance... But I guess you're used to her more than I am, You said turning your head toward Moira, I've forgotten what a bitch she could be...

Moira slightly laughed and had a smirk on the corner of her lips. While you were thoughtful.

-May I ask you a question?  
-Sure.  
-Why did she say "You remember"? What am I supposed to remember?  
-I don't know Ma'am...  
-First, and please, may this be the last time I'm telling you this. Call me Juliet, Ma'am makes me feel seventy. And I saw the face you've made when she said it. You must know something.

You turned toward Moira and gave her a skeptical look.

-Can you at least say anything about this? Because as far as I know, my mother isn't the resident of that House, which means she cannot give you orders. So as the owner of the house and your boss I would like you to tell me. Why did she say that?

Moira seemed unsure if she should say it or not. So she sat down and looked up and you.

-Back when I first arrived in 1983, for this job. At one of the first diners. The same happened. 

You looked at Moira in disbelief.

-The same? You mean she did the same?

Moira nodded and you made a perplexed face.

-What the hell is wrong with her?

Moira laughed slightly and you looked at her curious.

-What? I mean really? She's weird but... Wait, if you both had this reaction, it's because I said the emplacement of where was the bleach back then right?  
-Back then and now, obviously. Moira responded  
You sounded stunned. You turned toward the sink again and rubbed the fabric.

-That must be awkward...  
-What do you mean? She said, sitting on the edge of her chair.  
-Having people back in this house, after everything that happened. Plus a person that lived between these walls and that you knew. You ended with her shirt and put it in the dryer, so was her jacket, you turned toward her and saw that she was in her thoughts. Are you fine?  
-Yes... Yes... I presume I am... She said with sadness in her voice.  
-I'm sorry I don't remember you...

Moira looked up at you and something light up in her eyes. She made you a sympathetic smile and for a brief second, you saw something od. You acted like everything was fine and looked at the clothes in your bathroom. You gave a look to a deep blue t-shirt and took it in your hands. You walked toward Moira and handed her your shirt. The redhead looked at you shocked and nodded negatively.

-I can't really...  
-That's the least I can do. And trust me when I tell you, it's going to highlight the color of your eyes.

Moira seemed totally lost and had an indescribable look on her face.

-And you're sure you don't remember? She tried.  
-No, I... Why?

Moira closed her eyes and opened them after a few seconds. She took the shirt in her hands and put a gentle hand on yours. You felt something weird, that you cannot describe. For a glimpse of seconds, you had a flash where you saw you, handing over to a woman a blue shirt. The woman had red hair and looked much younger, with clear blue eyes. You came back without Moira noticing you had such a thing. You looked at your hands and swallowed with difficulty. You nodded to her and went toward the door.

-I'll be downstairs, except if you'd like me to wait? Anyway, that's not even a question that needs asking, of course, I'll wait... So... Hum... I'll be behind the door... Waiting...

You opened the door uncomfortable. You left and closed it behind you, breathing deeply. You shook your head and stared at the door shocked. You closed your eyes and suddenly you were caught in the flash again. You were looking at the scene out of your own body. You went closer and saw you rubbing a white shirt while a woman was sitting on a chair, waiting. You came even closer to hear what was said. 

-I'm sorry again about my mother. She really doesn't know how to behave.  
-That's okay...

You looked at yourself in disbelief. You were wearing a white t-shirt and a beige skirt with black shoes. Your hair was tied in a ponytail and you seemed much younger, well as much as you could in of your situation. Your eyes went to the other person present. She was wearing a black skirt and black heels. She was in a black bra which seemed familiar to you. She was patiently waiting.

-I mean it. That was bitchy... You said lowering your voice. She has no right to do this.  
The redhead looked up at you from the flash and made a poor smile.  
-It's not like I really have a choice. I need this job...

You both turned toward the redhead, but for different reasons. Your younger version went to sit next to the woman and gently pushed her with her shoulder.

-I'll help if needed... Except if you don't want me to...  
-That'd be lovely... She took your right hand in hers and looked at you thankful. 

You looked at the room and saw that it didn't change that much, even after all these years. Your eyes got caught by a shirt next to the sink. It was a deep blue shirt, just like the one you gave the redhead a few seconds? Minutes ago? You shook your head and saw you get up and taking the shirt. You handed it over to the redhead and she nodded negatively.

-I can't really...  
-That's the least I can do. And trust me when I tell you, it's going to highlight the color of your eyes.

The redhead seemed to be blushing and a little bit uncomfortable. You saw you going toward the door and before leaving looking at the woman.

-I'll be waiting behind the door. So we can come back together. And don't worry about the shirt. It suits you better than me anyway. It really highlights the color of your eyes.

You saw you leaving and the woman getting up her mouth open. She closed it and looked at the shirt in her hands. She went in front of the mirror, biting her lower lips when she put the shirt on her, looking at her reflection. You gave her a weird look and remembered when you saw her. In the bathroom, not so long ago, that's the woman you saw! You looked at her in disbelief. She put the shirt on and looked at her reflection once more. She turned toward the door and started walking.

-Ma'am?

You looked around you and felt a headache start pounding in your head. The redhead opened the door.

-Juliet?

Suddenly you opened your eyes and saw the maid in front of you. She wasn't just like you left her. She was much older and... Had the shirt on. You shook your head and put fingers on your temples.

-Are you alright?

You looked at her and opened your mouth but, you had seemed to have lost your sentence so you just laughed slightly.

-You called me by my name... You seemed lost and yet you felt like this was so familiar to you, you saw her looking at you with kind eyes and waved away her question with your right hand, I guess I'm fine yeah.

The maid smiled and just when she was about to walk toward the stairs you stopped her.

-What?  
-What was I about to say?

Moira looked at you perplexed and you put a hand on your waist.

-When I opened my mouth and decided not to say it. What was I going to say?  
-How do you want me to know? I cannot read minds! Said Moira smiling  
-Because I've already said it before...

She seemed to have lost her smile and looked at you, yet her eyes still like she was smiling. She passed you and when she arrived at the stairs she turned toward you.

-You said: You see, I told you it was going to highlight your eyes. You look prettier in this than your maid uniform. And then you left just like I'm leaving right now. See you downstairs Juliet.

Moira left you upstairs with your mind full of questions, and... You couldn't think your mind had never been that messy before. You shook your head trying to regain some confidence. You breathed in and out and went toward the stairs, toward the living room. When you and the maid entered, Constance dropped her fork and knife. You sat down and looked at friends with a kind smile. Moira went back to the back of the room. You looked at her and lifted your drink toward her. She seemed uncomfortable, yet shocked. Constance almost chocked herself with her food and you did a tiny smile, that only the redhead caught.


	2. Did You ?

Moira was taking the sheets off the washing machine into a basket. Juliet entered at that moment after hearing noises. She entered the laundry and saw Moira. She seemed not to have noticed her, so she coughed slightly. Moira jumped a bit and turned toward the door, where the new tenant stood. She almost smiled and got back to work. Juliet didn't know how to react to that, so she went closer and put her hands together.

-Good morning Moira...  
-Does ma'am need anything?  
-No, no Moira. I... Actually yes... I told you no more Ma'ams. And Second... Sort of...

Moira turned toward the girl and looked at her in a strange way.

-You said you've been the housekeeper for years and for the several families who lived here. So I was wondering...  
-If you could ask me questions? Your mother isn't going to be happy about that, Moira snapped back  
-Why would I care about what she thinks? She hasn't visited me, not once during my convalescence!

Juliet breathed deeply and let her arms rest on her tights, Moira seemed lost and not knowing what to say. They both stayed still for a few minutes before Juliet felt uncomfortable, she was about to leave when she heard.

-What do you want to know?

Juliet turned to the redhead and came closer.

-When was the first time I came here already?

Moira found herself overwhelmed by memories and came back a few minutes after her mind left. You saw it and thought about you a few days ago.

-You first arrived in 1983 with your parents and siblings, she said unsurely.  
-You said you were there, weren't you? You said you were...

Moira opened her mouth but no sound seemed to leave her lips. She once again was overwhelmed by memories and shook her head. Juliet looked at her strangely. The maid turned toward the sheets, taking some in her arms.

-I'm not that important, I didn't even stay that long.  
-What do you mean? You're still here... You saw her flinch, Plus everybody is important.  
-No, I'm not.  
-If you say so; Do you know me?  
-What do you mean? You're the new tenant.  
-Don't answer my question that way.

Moira looked at the girl in a weird way, Juliet put a hand on her waist.

-Did you know me back then?

Moira turned toward the washing machine and took the sheets in her arms and went toward the door. Juliet went in front of her and put a nice hand on the sheets.

-Did you know me back then?

Moira closed her eyes and bent her head. She opened her eyes and looked straight into Juliet's eyes.

-Yes, I did. Better than anybody else.

Juliet seemed shocked and put away her hand from the sheets. Moira used that time to leave the fastest she could and when arrived in a room, she collapsed on the floor crying, her hands covering her mouth. Tears streaming down her face. She closed her eyes and suddenly, it was as if she was back in 1983 again. Moira was doing the bed in Juliet's room when she heard noises. She stopped what she was doing to listen more carefully. She heard screams and hurry footsteps getting closer. She turned toward the door and saw Juliet entering, tears streaming down her face. Juliet put her hands on her head and gave her room a circular look. Her eyes fell on Moira and she looked at her crying. Moira dropped the sheets on the ground and went closer to the young girl, her arms open. She took Juliet in a hug, a hand on her hair gently caressing it. Juliet circled her waist with her arms. Moira made Juliet sit on the edge of her bed and knelt in front of her, wiping away the tears from her face with the back of her hand.

-It's going to be okay...

Juliet took the unoccupied hand of the redhead in hers, playing with it.

-Do you want me to leave? Said Moira secretly hoping for a no.

Juliet shook her head left and right and sniffed.

-I don't want you to leave... I want... I want, I need...  
-Shhh...

Moira took Juliet in a hug and kissed her hair. She started stroking her chestnut brown hair when she heard.

-I need you...

Moira pulled back and looked at the girl a perplexed yet, sympathetic look o her face. Juliet lifted a hand and touched Moira's cheek, sliding her fingers from there to her lips. The redhead had stopped moving, she had instinctively closed her eyes. She touched Juliet's hand and took it in hers. Moira put her forehead on Juliet's and tried not to smile. Which happened to be a vain attempt. Because she had put her lips on hers. Moira, who wasn't expecting it, didn't respond at first, but when she got "used" to the touch, she put a hand on her neck and the other on her cheek. Moira could feel the salty tears and stopped the kiss. She kept the hand she had on her cheek and wiped away more tears.

-You didn't pull away... Juliet seemed lost and questioning Moira with her eyes.  
-You thought I would?

Juliet smirked and nodded. Moira smiled slightly and with her right hand caressed the brunette's hair. She sat down next to her and Juliet rested her head on Moira's shoulder, while she, was resting hers on Juliet's head. The oldest took both Juliet's hands in hers and drove them to her chest next to her heart.

-I was wondering if I'll have to do it...  
Juliet furrowed her brows. Waiting for the maid to keep on.  
-I... Hum... I don't think... I would have had the courage to do it...  
-Why ?...

Moira started playing with Juliet's hands.  
-I'm the eldest...  
-And?  
-You're not eighteen yet...

Juliet remained silent, she turned her head toward Moira and went slightly closer to her face.

-Like we care...

Moira smiled and with one of her hands, she touched Juliet's cheek.

-Indeed... Like we care...

Moira put her lips on Juliet and caressed her cheek. She got a moan from the girl and smiled into the kiss.

-I need you too...

Both women laughed, fell on their back on the bed, hands locked together.  
Moira wiped away some tears and tightened her grip on her jacket. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up. Vivien was just next to her.

-Moira?

Vivien sat on the floor next to her and wiped some tears away.

-What's going on?  
-I can't! I can't... I can't...  
-Whoo... Shhh...

Vivien took the maid in her arms, wondering what had gotten into her. Moira breathed deeply and sniffed.

-I can't... I just can't...

Vivien put a hand on Moira's hair gently stroking it.

-Okay... it's okay... What can't you? Is this about the new tenant?

Moira sobbed and Vivien wiped away tears from her face. Suddenly the door opened. Juliet entered the room singing. Vivien lifted her head and then looked at the woman in her arms. Moira had left the hug and stood up. She was looking at Juliet a sad look on her face. Vivien looked at the scene perplexed. She saw that Juliet was taking off her shoes. She started to get undress and she put a hand on Moira's arm.

-Maybe we should leave...  
-She always loved that song...

Juliet went in front of the mirror and looked at herself, up and down. She let her hair fall on her shoulders. Then she noticed two things. She saw a picture on her mirror. She took it in her hands and saw herself. Exactly the same way she was dressed when she helped Moira in her flash. She looked around and her eyes caught the second awkward thing. The sheets, she saw Moira holding in her hands, were on the ground. She looked around suspiciously, she went closer to the sheets and without her knowing, she was just in front of Moira. The redhead hadn't moved since the new tenant had entered her room. Vivien was watching the scene interested. She took off her hand of her arm. Moira wiped away tears and lifted a hand to touch her lips.

-I can't... Juliet... I can't...

Juliet who was about to go and put on something turned toward the room her eyes wide open.

-Moira?

Vivien took Moira by the arm and drove her out of the room. She opened the door and closed it violently. Juliet had watched the door opening and closing, a hand on her mouth. She put on clothes and left the room toward the living room. Unable to speak. Unwilling to share what happened. Vivien took a crying Moira, to the basement. The redhead sat down her hands covering her face.

-What the hell? Said Vivien

Moira was crying and then Ben and Violet appeared.

-What's going on? Asked Ben  
-Why is Moira crying? Added Violet  
-That I wish I knew...

Vivien went in front of Moira, trying to make her look at her.

-For Christ sakes Moira! Please look at me! 

The redhead lifted her head toward the family her eyes redden by her cries, fresh tears on her face.

-What happened back there?  
-Moira?

Everybody lifted their heads to see a ghost they'd never seen before. Except for Moira.

-Who the hell... Started Ben  
-Hugo?

Everybody turned toward Moira while she stood up and gave a closer look at the man. He left the obscurity and went into the light. Moira restarted crying and Hugo took her in a hug. The family looked at the scene perplexed.

-Isn't that ?.. Vivien started  
-I think it is... Kept on Violet  
-But what the hell ?.. Finished Ben

Hugo let go of Moira and turned toward the family.

-I'm Hugo. I think you've already heard about me?  
-Not in a good way, if that was your question. Said Violet harshly  
-I wasn't expecting anybody to talk about me nicely. I wasn't the best man when I was alive.  
-That's for sure. Vivien added, remembering who he was

Hugo turned toward Moira an apologizing look on his face.

-So she's back ?...

Moira nodded and Hugo punched the air.

-How does Constance has been acting?  
-Not better or worse than usual.  
-And... Juliet?

Moira covered her mouth with her hands and wiped away tears before answering.

-I think she remembers things... Glimpses, not very much, but enough to understand that there's something deeper going on...

Hugo nodded and looked at the shirt Moira was wearing. He gave the t-shirt a strange look and his eyes went wide open.

-She does these without her knowing it... I remember that shirt! Constance was furious that she gave it to you.  
-Whoo. Wait. Pause.

Everybody turned toward Vivien.

-Can we have an explanation? Or that would be too much to ask?  
-Moira and I as you know we're in the House back in 83. And so was Juliet.  
-You're Juliet's father...  
-Indeed I am. And Moira... is let's just say, some of the very few people and actually the only person to understand Juliet perfectly...

Violet looked at the redhead in disbelief.

-You love her...

Vivien turned toward her daughter and then suddenly it all made sense.

-What you did back in her room.  
-Indeed, I think we can tell them? Don't you think? Hugo asked.

Moira nodded, still trying to calm herself.

-Moira and Juliet had some kind of relationship back then. For months. And now well...  
-She doesn't remember... I heard her say it... and during the dinner... Started Violet  
-I can't... I can't... Vivien turned her head toward Moira, You can do anything, but this being in the same room that the person you love, whilst she doesn't remember you...

Moira fought back the tears and Vivien took her into a tight hug.

-I'm so, so sorry... Only if I knew...

Hugo seemed to have left so was Ben. Violet was sitting on the floor and looked stunned. While Vivien still had Moira in her arms.


	3. Truth

You went downstairs, toward the living room but you stopped. You took a few steps back and looked inside the kitchen. There she was. You saw her, teacup in her hands, eyes staring blankly at the void in front of her. She looked sad, lost, motionless. Constance could have walked in right now, you would have bet your hand Moira wouldn't even have moved or noticed. She lifted her cup to her lips to drink the hot beverage. She didn't seem to have noticed you either. You decided to let her in her thoughts, you went to the basement and asked for Ben Harmon, who came the second after you called him. You didn't even need to open your mouth that he knew why you were here. He lead you to the gazebo and pointed down. You looked at him strangely then he disappeared like he appeared, a shovel next to you, an axe at your feet. You looked around and saw no one. Moira was inside, Constance with Michael and Billie while the new tenants and your friends were asleep.

They appreciated the gazebo but you. You loathed it. You took the axe in your hands and gave the first strike. The wooden planks breaking under the straight of it. It took half an hour to destroy the gazebo. When you destroyed the last wooden plank you admired your work. But you weren't done there. You gave the cement a sharp look. You then turned your head left and right. Nobody must know about this. You pointed your hand toward the cement and moved it away, breaking it into pieces. You looked at the ground and took the shovel in your hands ready to dig. Footsteps started to be heard and you turned your head toward the house. Ben, Vivien, Violet, Hayden, Nora, Tate and Travis were looking at you.

Some with encouraging smiles, some with daring looks. You nodded and restarted digging. Suddenly you heard someone calling your name, you stopped and saw Constance arriving in a rush, telling you to stop what you were doing. You gave her a furious look and then you saw her, standing by the window crying and shocked. Constance turned toward the window and her arms dropped. She couldn't fight them all. You turned toward the just started hole and kept on digging. You wanted to be sure, you wanted to see. The shovel got stuck in something and did a loud noise.

You stopped digging, threw the shovel on the ground and jumped into the hole. You dug with your bare hands and saw a body underneath the dirt. You turned it over and saw Hayden's body. You moved her aside and dug a little bit more and felt something cold under your touch. You froze and panicked a little bit. You wiped away the dirt and saw a white piece of fabric. You took it in your hand and stared at it, blankly. Then, you realized, and you started to cry. You covered your mouth, to stop the inhuman sound you've made. You saw a hand coming from outside the hole, you rushed toward the hand and started to climb. When you arrived on the ground, you saw who helped you.

Hugo was standing in front of you and looked at you straight through your eyes. He hugged you and turned toward Constance an angry look on his face and then stood briskly. You stood up and saw the reason for his behavior. Moira was standing in the middle of everyone, tears streaming down her face. She had a sad look and looked up at Hugo with an even sadder one. Hugo turned toward the hole and seemed to be thinking. He knelt in front of the hole and took some dirt in his hand. Lifted it above the hole and with a neutral face, he let go of the dirt and stood up. He then walked toward Moira, put a hand on her shoulder, she gave him a sympathetic look and went next to Hayden, Moira started to walk in direction of the hole. She knelt just next to it, looking inside. The redhead took some dirt in her hand without letting go. You took a few steps toward her and then knelt next to her. You put a gentle hand on hers and rubbed your thumb on the back of her hand. She moaned, began to let out a few tears and opened the palm of her hand letting go of the dirt. She turned to you and instinctively you took her in a hug. You circled her in a warm embrace, her head resting on your shoulder, your mouth just next to her ear. You kissed her below her earlobe and then rested your head on her shoulder, a hand on the back of her head, gently caressing her reddish hair. A loud scream made the both of you react and turned toward the house. Constance had a gun pointed at you and the redhead. You both stood up, holding hands and instinctively, you went in front of Moira, then you remembered, she was already dead. Constance let out a laugh without any joy and you gave her a daring look. She was about to fire, Moira pulled you back when the gunshot was heard. You ended up behind her, while she got the bullet. She didn't seem to mind and looked at her left shoulder.

\- Your own daughter...

Moira looked at Constance with disgust and Hugo took the gun from her hands, violently. Every looks were on Constance. Billie who came outside when she heard the gunshot, had a hand in her mouth. Being a medium wasn't taking away the fact that the situation was surprising her.

-Constance... You didn't ? Right?

Billie was looking at her friend with a confused look. Hugo showed the gun in his hands and was holding it just in front of his former wife.

-Of course, she did. But for some kind of reason, I'm not even surprised.

Eyes turned toward him and he looked at Moira.

-Take this! 

He threw the gun in the air for the red hair to catch it up. Moira took the gun in her hands, perplexed. She gave it a closer look and then looked up to Hugo. You were just next to Moira and gave a strange look toward the gun. She gave it to you and when your hands touched the metal, you heard gunshots and had a vision of Constance firing at Moira and Hugo. You dropped the gun and looked at your mother horrified. She was the one... 

-She was about to use the same weapon she used to kill us. Against our daughter. 

All eyes were on Constance. She was trying to look confident. But inside she was kind of scared of what was going to happen to her. Billie came closer and didn't seem to know what to say. You gave your mother your sharpest look and took the god damn gun in your hands. You threw it at your father and took the phone from your pocket. You looked at Moira and put it back.

-They are going to wake up soon. You should leave. Before I do something I'm going to regret.

She took a few steps back and started to go toward her house, pecking behind her just in case. Everybody started to go back to the house. Billie and Hugo looked at each other and looked at you and Moira.

-We'll leave you two alone...   
They both left, leaving you and Moira behind. With much things to talk about.


	4. For Ever

Moira was standing in front of you. She was seated on the bed in your room. You both decided to go somewhere more, privet. Because the gazebo was an open space, for everyone to see. While your room. No one was supposed to enter. She was cited on your bed, her hands joined on her knees. You were pacing up and down. And Moira was following you with her eyes, unsure of what to say.

-I can't believe she did that...  
-Who? Moira questioned

You looked at Moira an eyebrow raised.

-The only person... I would be grateful to anyone, if that someone could kill her... If I don't do it myself...  
-Don't say that...

You turned toward Moira and gave her a shocked look. You came closer to her, your arms resting on your tights.

-Really?

The redhead leaned her head to one side and took one of your hands in hers. You closed your eyes, holding back the tears. When you opened your eyes, Moira still had your hand in hers, gently rubbing her thumbs on it.

-Really...  
-Moira...

The redhead looked up to you, waiting, even if in her eyes, it was obvious she knew what you were going to say.

-She... She killed you for Christ's sake...

Tears were starting to appear at the corner of your eyes. You tightened your jaw when other memories came back. She made you come closer so you were just in front of her. Moira circled your waist with her arms, you circled her shoulders and had a hand on her hair. Tears slowing streaming down your face. You kissed her red hair and sniffed. You felt something weird happening, and when you looked down, Moira was much different. Much younger. You took a step back and blinked. Moira stood up and took off her coat. A seductive look on her face, yet, not doing anything.

-I've never seen you like that...  
-Yes, you did. I saw you looking at me strangely more than once. And I looked like that back in 83.  
-No that is not true. You weren't looking like a... Like a... You just could not say that word  
-Like a what? She snapped back

You opened your mouth to speak but no sound came out of it. You knew she knew the word that didn't want to pass your lips.

-Like a whore? She said an eyebrow raised  
-You want me to say it? You looked at her with disbelief, Fine! A whore! A hooker! A slut! Does that make you feel any better? Because I don't, that woman in front of me is not my Moira. That's what people, like Jake are seeing, because they cannot keep their dick in their pant! You're right! I've had glimpses of that woman in front of me. But never, no never I saw her more than a few moments! 

You were pissed, for some kind of reason you were. Your breath was short from your monologue, your eyes throwing lightning. You looked at the woman next to you who had lost her seductive look and seemed stunned, her eyes wide open.

-The woman I know doesn't wear garters and a skirt, so short, that the whole world can see what under it! Nor she wears such cleavage! As beautiful as she may be! The woman I know would never do that, for the simple reason that it isn't her!   
-What do you know ?! You know nothing! You left, you said you'd never leave and you left! Moira yelled, her face turning as red as her hair and with clenched fist.  
-I had to! I had school waiting for me and you knew! You god damn knew! I told you one thousand times, that I was going to come back, to you, as soon as it was over! I repeated that to you as much as you needed to hear it !!! You ended screaming

You were crying. Not especially because of the discussion, but the assumptions. You wiped away some tears while the redhead looked at you, with guilt but assurance. You turned toward the window and closed your eyes for a fraction of second. Then, you turned back to the other person with you.

-You said... That I know nothing, You saw that Moira had some trouble swallowing and had started to play with her hands, What did you mean by that? 

You took a step toward the redhead. And suddenly you weren't in your room anymore but in what was your parents' room.

-You think I don't know? You think one of the first things I saw, when I entered weren't these ?! You getting shot and so was my father ! Because, for Christ's sake he was trying to have his way with you, and looked like a rape to me ?! Because you had fucked him before, when I wasn't there, for I don't want to know the reason! Moira had lowered her head and seemed particularly taken by the floor, and when you screamed the words she seemed fearful and had a shiver going through her body, You think I don't know ?! My accident gave me this ability Moira! I can know what I want ! You think it's funny ?!

Moira started sobbing uncontrollably. She had a hand covering her mouth and fell on the floor tears streaming down her rosy cheeks.

-I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... Moira kept saying with difficulty.

You kneeled next to her and put a shy hand on her shoulder. With that hand, you cupped her face pushing away her hair from her face, making her look at you. With your thumbs, you wiped away the salty tears and you put your forehead on hers. She sobbed and gripped your shoulders.

-Shhh...

You took her I a hug, gently caressing her hair.

-I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said that to you. I'm here now. And I'm not leaving. Please... Forgive me...

Moira lifted her head and looked at you straight to your eyes. And cupped your cheek with her right hand.

-Close your eyes...

You closed your eyes and felt her hand change on your cheek. You felt her hand on your neck. You didn't move and didn't have to because you felt two lips on yours. Moira had taken you into a kiss and you reacted right away. You rubbed your thumb on her cheek and deepened the kiss. She moaned and parted from the kiss her forehead resting on yours. When you opened your eyes you could see your Moira. Yes, she aged, she changed. But she was beautiful and yours. You detailed her a little bit and stopped on her wounded eye, a sad look appearing on your face. You slightly touched her eye and touched her face, finishing by her lips.

-I loved you. For multiple reasons, not for your look. But for who you were inside. And that's still the case... I love you, I've never stopped.

Moira had tears streaming down her face and hugged you. She sniffed slightly.

-I'm so sorry... I made you leave... I made you... She breathed deeply, her head on your shoulder, It's all my fault... She said whining   
-No. Wrong. Look at me, You took her chin in your hand and made her look at you, You've made a mistake. Just like anybody else. We all make mistakes. You've just... You've just paid a heavier cost than you were supposed to...

Moira snorted and raised a brow. She slightly laughed.

-That I did... Only if I knew...  
-Stop. What happened, happened. There's no going back. It made the person that you are.  
-There's much better than me...  
-Yeah. But you know what?

Moira had a questioning face.

-I chose you. Long, long time ago... And I said it before. And I'll say it again... I love you...

Moira fought back the tears and looked at you holding your hands in hers.

-What did I do to deserve you...  
-You deserved some peace, at last...


	5. Bath ?

Moira was finishing to make the rooms of the house. Everything from the sheets, blankets, towels, everything. Her brain was clearer when she was cleaning. She wiped away some sweat front her forehead and looked at the laundry. She went back upstairs and decided to do a last check-up of the rooms before the new tenants came back. She went in every room, until she reached Juliet's room. She gave the room a circular look and, just when she was about to leave she heard footsteps coming from the bathroom. She turned and stared at the door.  _Nobody was supposed to be home ? Or was that one the ghosts ?_  The red head went toward the door and started to look through the opening. She saw chestnut brown hair being trapped in a bun, black undergarments, hidden behind white, translucid, fabric. Juliet had stayed behind when her friends had left to go to the mall. She had decided to go for a shower, but when she reached her bathroom, she had changed her mind for a bath. Nothing's better than a bath to relax the muscles. She was in her undergarments when she heard the floor crack. She smiled and looked at the door in the mirror.

-You know you can come out.

Moira had stopped breathing. What was happening? Why was she... Was she asking her to come? She saw Juliet looking at her thanks to the opening. The brunette went toward the door and opened it enough for Moira to be fully revealed.

-So you gonna come in or stay outside looking at me like you want to eat me?

Moira seemed to have lost her ability to speak. She opened and closed her mouth repeatedly. Juliet laughed and pushed tufts of hair out of her face. She took Moira's hands in hers and made the redhead look at her instead of checking at her undergarments.

-I was about to go for a bath and god knows I get bored very easily when I do so... Care to join me? Like old times...

The redhead looked at Juliet with wide, open eyes, unsure. Which was comprehensible. Juliet drove Moira into the bathroom and closed the door. She turned toward her friend and went just in front of her.

-You know talking isn't forbidden? And if really you, cannot decide yourself, nothing says you cannot stay and give me some company. Right?

Juliet was about to go for her bra when she felt a hand on her arm.

-Wait...

Juliet turned toward Moira, perplexed. Moira put her hand on the collar of her maid clothes and started to unbutton them when Juliet put a hand on hers.

-Let me do it.

Moira gave Juliet a weird look, but the youngest took the redhead hands in hers and drove them away of her uniform. She kept on unbuttoning her clothes, not without looking from time to time at the maid's face. When Juliet finished unbuttoning the top of her uniform, Moira shivered. She had not to look at the brunette while she was undressing her. She had been very meticulous. When Juliet had taken her napperon off and made her uniform slide down her legs, leaving Moira in the same state of undress as her, she looked at the final result. Moira, for, probably the first time in very long, felt like anybody who had come into the bathroom could have read through her only by looking at her. Juliet had sensed the redhead leaving, slowly taken away by her thoughts. Juliet put a gentle hand on Moira's cheek and slide it down to her lips, her eyes shining. Moira lost herself on the caress, she opened her eyes and looked at Juliet. She put a hand on Juliet's and closed her eyes.

-Still unsure?

The redhead smiled and opened her eyes. Nodding negatively. Juliet did an angelic smile and turned toward the mirror her back facing Moira.

-Could you do it for me?

Moira looked at Juliet's reflection with apprehension. Yeah, Moira had never looked so insecure of her life. Even with Juliet and her getting back together. Somethings are going to be hard to get used to, again. Moira looked at Juliet's back and drove a hand closer to her shoulder. How long has it been since she touched her? Juliet was carefully looking at Moira's reflection. Seeing all of her reactions. The redhead put a hand on the brunette's back and started to slide her digits to her bra and the back of her hair. She circled Juliet's waist and kissed her shoulder. Juliet smiled and put a hand on Moira's red hair. The red hair breathed in the brunette's neck and kissed below her earlobe, a wide smile on her lips.

-It feels so familiar...

Juliet smiled and turned toward the other woman. She got closer and put her arms around her neck, while Moira, her hands on Juliet's waist drove her closer. Juliet had her forehead on Moira's and their lips were just a breath apart.

-It feels so wonderful. I've missed that more than I realized.

Moira looked at Juliet her head slightly tilted on one side. Her eyes were shining and Juliet got lost in them, which made Moira blush. Moira actually wasn't very comfortable, but she tried to hide it the best she could. She lifted a hand to cup Juliet's face, and slowly drove it to the back of her neck. Juliet watched her, silent. The redhead sealed their lips and deepened it. Juliet drove her body closer and with her right hand made Moira's right strap fall off her shoulder. She did the same with the other then slid her hand on her back, to undo her bra. She made it fall on the floor and trailed her hand on Moira's arm. The redhead took off Juliet's and closed her eyes for a brief moment. When she opened them, salty pearls streamed down her cheeks.

-What is it? Moira?

Juliet drove the woman closer to her for their skin to touch and Juliet to circle her with her arms.

-What's wrong?  
-Nothing... I mean...  
-Tell me...  
-I am just... It's just...  
-Take a deep breath in. And breath out.  
-I am scared that you'll leave again...

Juliet looked at Moira a bit sad and sealed their lips together. Tasting the salty pearls. She stopped the water from pouring and withdrawn. Moira's hands in hers.

-Come in with me.

The brunette saw Moira considering her options and she took a step forward before stopping.

-You still have your underwear on.  
-Then it will be soaking wet and everything. And I guess you'll have to take it off. What about yours?

Moira made a poor smile and entered the bathtub, the water's hotness brushing against her skin.

-I guess you'll have to take mine off too.

Juliet smiled widely and sat on the bathtub, looking up to Moira.

-You're so gorgeous even from that angle...

Moira laughed softly and put her hands on Juliet's hair. The brunette stood on her knees and started kissing Moira's lower belly, her hands on her hips. Moira closed her eyes, caressing her hair. Juliet went lower, kissing her inner tight making Moira shiver. She trailed her tongue while looking up to her. Juliet parted her legs a little and went closer from her core, making her nose bump slightly. Moira's back arched a little and she breathed out. The brunette took hold on her underpants and slide it, very slowly down her legs, not without kissing them all the way to her ankles. Then up to her hipbones, making her skin shiver. She heard her breath struggling to pass her lips and pressed Moira against the bathroom wall, her lips a few inches away from her core. She kissed her and Moira's hand ended on her head, her fingers tangled in her chocolate locks.

-You're so beautiful...

Moira looked down to her, her laugh dying at the back of her throat as Juliet was kissing her core, she had started to lap at her clit which made Moira moan a bit louder. Juliet separated her slit with her tongue, tasting Moira the best way one could, she peaked at the woman above her while pressing her tongue on her bundle of nerve to see her reaction. Moira bit her lips her hips jerking upward, a deep moan escaping her reddish lips. She tightened her grip on Juliet's hair, feeling her orgasm building up inside of her. Juliet suckled at Moira cutting her breath short when she let go of her, she heard the woman breathing deeply.

-What do you want Moira?  
-Please... Mmmmm  
-Tell me, what do you want? Said Juliet liking her core  
-You, please... Please, Juliet, that's unbearable...

Juliet lowered her head and started suckling at her, bringing Moira's right leg to rest on her shoulder so she could plunge a finger in her channel. Moira let out a tiny scream, her lips parted, her breathing archaic. Juliet kept on working on her body for a few minutes before Moira's legs turned to rubber as her orgasm tore through her, as a scream escaped her lips. Juliet's lips formed a smile while she was lapping at the woman in front of her, letting her recover from her orgasm. Moira was caressing her hair, feeling Juliet's tongue still on her, she moaned softly and looked down to her, a heavenly smile on her face. Juliet made Moira sit and kissed her lips trailing a hand from her leg to her chest.

-Your skin is so hot...

Moira chuckled, before making Juliet lay on her back, she slipped her hands into the lukewarm water until it reached past her elbows, placing her hands beneath Juliet's derriere to guide her hips upward so her pelvis was just barely touching the surface of the water. Throughout the motion, Juliet's hands dropped away to grasp the edges of the tub on either side of her body to help balance herself as Moira lowered her mouth to her folds. Her tongue skimmed the fleshy pieces of skin, parting them so she could lap up against the nestled nerve endings. Repeating the motion for countless seconds that turned into minutes, crushing her tongue in a steady rhythm against Juliet's clit, Moira carefully removed a hand from the flesh of her backside so she could insinuate her index finger into her center. Fingertip testing the confines of the velvety box it was enclosed in, Moira pressed her mouth fully into Juliet's folds, nearly suckling from the woman, her finger moving a bit faster. She felt her tense her breath cut short. The redhead looked up saw the blonde looking at her. She removed her hands and went higher to place her lips in Juliet's. Their tongues battled and they separated out of breath. Juliet pushed a tuft of reddish hair from her eyes looking into her eyes, stroking her cheek.

-Still unsure? The blonde said smiling

Moira nodded softly before resting her head on her chest.

-I love you.  
-I love you too gorgeous.


End file.
